I can't call you 'Mikan'
by Cieru-Michaan
Summary: This is our first date, but why can't you be more romantic. I know you're not a romantic type of person, but can't you at least call me by my name? And no more Polka or Strawberry print or baka. Just when we're on a date.. Ne, Natsume, why can't you call me by my name? 'It's just that, whenever I call your name... I feel like...' Feel like what Natsume?
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Date

Hey everyone! This is my **first fanfiction** and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Just in-case if you guys confused

Normal talk  
_Thoughts  
"The person on the other side of the phone"_

* * *

_**Chapter**_ _**1**_

"Wait up, Natsume! Why are you in such a hurry? Are you trying to run away from me?" yelled a fifteen years old brunette girl whose name was Sakura Mikan to a fifteen years old raven haired boy whose name was Hyuuga Natsume, who seemed to be running away from her.

"I'm not in a hurry and I am not trying to run away from you. It's you who is too slow, Polka." said Natsume.

"Mou, Natsume. How many times should I tell you, don't call me that?"

"Then,should I call you stupid or strawberry print or ..." Before Natsume could even finish what he was about to say, Mikan cut away immediately.

"Can't you at least call me by my name since we're on a date, and may I remind you? This is our FIRST date." The brunette girl presses the word 'first' so that it can get through his brain.

"And what good will it be if I call you by your name, huh?" he said using a monotone. Mikan sighed.

Natsume keep on walking leaving Mikan behind. As he was walking his mind wondered off, of what happened two days ago. How he had asked Mikan for a date. It surely wasn't something that any boyfriend would ask her girlfriend like he did.

_** OoOoOo ~Flash back~ OoOoOo**_

Ring!Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang loudly as if it wanted to be answered quickly. Mikan ran to her desk, where her phone was located. She looked at the name of the person who called her; it showed the name 'Ruka-pyon'. Then without delaying any moment she pressed the green button on her phone and said 'hello' with a cheerful voice. The person on the other side of the phone, coughed a little.

_"Hel-Hello? Is this Sakura-san?"_ asked the person on the other side, somewhat afraid.

"Yes, Sakura Mikan is here" still with a cheerful voice.

_"Thank goodness, I thought I called the wrong person, but after hearing the cheerful reply I'm sure that it's really you Sakura-san…"_

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon? You sound afraid"

_"Eh? No, it's just that Natsume, he..."_ Ruka paused.

"Natsume?! Wh-What's wrong with Natsume, Ruka? Is he hurt? Is he dead? Waa! What am I saying! I-I didn't mean that, it just came out. Natsume… Natsume…" Mikan quickly asked Ruka when she heard Ruka said her beloved's name. She sounded worried.

_"...Sakura-san pft... ahahaha! Even though I haven't finished talking, you are already very worried. I'm very sorry Sakura-san. I didn't mean to make you worry or surprised. I was just pulling your leg. I'm so sorry. Natsume is just fine he..."_ before Ruka could say more about Natsume someone interrupted.

_"Oi Ruka! What are you telling her? I heard she scream and mumble something just now. You didn't tell her something weird, right?"_ said a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

_"No, of course not, I don't want to be dead yet. Just because I was saying something to your lover, right my cut..."_  
Natsume knew Ruka was about to say the word 'my cute Mikan-chan' so he quickly snatched away the phone before Ruka could finish. He didn't want Mikan to hear any romantic word from someone other than him.

_"Oi polka! Did Ruka say anything weird to you?"_

"Eh? Well nothing out of the ordinary, I guess… Etto ne Natsume, you're fine right?You're not sick or anything are you?"

_"...It should be me who should be asking you those questions... Yea I'm just fine."_

"That's great. But why it should be you who asks those questions?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

_"Because I'm a boy and you're a girl..."_

"Well nobody says that, or the questions should only be for boys'."

_"Sigh. My dear, have you never heard that that kind of questions would be more romantic if the boyfriend asks their _  
_girlfriend. Hmm? "_ Said Natsume with a sweet romantic voice.

-Silence-  
Nothing came out from Mikan's mouth. The sentence of 'My dear' kept on repeating on her mind. Mikan blushed. Her face was as red as a tomato.

_"Polka, are you there?"_ Natsume asked when he heard a long silence.

"Ho-Hoi! I mean hai! Yes! I'm here"

_"Hoi? Anyway, Polka are you free on Saturday?"_

_Eh? Stuttering? Natsume is stuttering!? I've never heard Natsume stutter before. What's going on?_

"This Saturday? Yeah I'm free. Why?"

_"Ca-can we go on a... on... Da-date..."_ Natsume said with a low voice that almost couldn't be heard at all.

"What are you trying to say Natsume? I can't hear you." Mikan pressed the phone hard, so she could hear what Natsume was trying to say.

_"This Saturday, in front of the subway station. Meet me there, at 10 a.m."_ After Natsume said that, he pressed the red button. His face was red. He never thought that asking for a date would be that embarrassing. Natsume took a deep breath and released.

_Wow, never thought it actually would work._

_Huh? This Saturday? At the subway station? 10 a.m.? Is he… No. I better not think it like that. But somehow it seems like a … Date?_

**_OoOoOo ~End of Flash back~ OoOoOo_**

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review kindly ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: The real truth

_**Chapter 2**_

In the middle of the crowd, there is a girl wandering around pointlessly. She looks worried or like scared of something.

"Now, where in the world is Natsume? He couldn't have gone far. I mean he does walk fast but it's not that I couldn't catch him." She cried. Looking around countless times as if hoping to find what she's looking for.

* * *

**- At the theme park -**

"Where is she? She was just behind me a moment ago… Don't tell me that she's lost!? How could she get lost, the theme park is not that big? But if she does get lost it's easy to find her. Why you asked, because she will…"

.

.

.

"Uwaa‼ Natsume! Where are you? Don't leave me alone! How could you leave me! Natsume baka!" Mikan screamed so loud that almost the theme park could hear her voice. Everyone looked at the crying girl. Some look at her weirdly, some look at her pitifully.

". . . Scream. She'll be screaming at the top of her lung. She doesn't care what people would think of her." Sighed, wonder how can she scream so loud without hurting her throat? He walked to an ice-cream stand and bought a strawberry ice-cream covered with small pieces of chocolate chips. Then, he slowly walks towards Mikan's voice. (She is actually screaming like a mad girl)

He walks in front of her while holding the ice-cream then he shows the ice-cream to Mikan. Natsume's actions got everybody's attention. She was surprise and quickly opens her eyes. She was in agape when she sees that there's a strawberry coated with small pieces of chocolate chip ice-cream in front of her face. Then there's Natsume, smiling.

"I'm sorry that I leave you alone. I know I shouldn't have done that but I just did. I wasn't mad of you for being late. I just don't know how to talk normally with you, since we're on a date so I should be more like a boyfriend right? But just by being beside you… made me feel so shy that I can't talk like we used too. I sometimes feel like I'm a talkative person." Natsume felt light after he said all the things he wanted to tell her. He let his raven hair covered his eyes. His face was red.

"Natsume. I-I'm sorry too that I'm too slow to understand what you were trying to do all this time. You even buy my favorite ice-cream. That's sweet of you. Natsume etto ne, you look kind of red."

"You… You don't have to tell me that!" He grabs her hand softly and holds it tight while facing her.

"Now you won't get lost again, because I won't let go of this hand. Understand? Come let's go." He spun and smiled sweetly.

First they started to play the roller-coaster. Once they were on board, Mikan screamed to the top of her lung when it went full speed ahead. Then Natsume wanted to go the haunted house. Natsume; who was being begged by Mikan to not to go; said it is to test her bravery. If she wins then he will bought her, two large size box of howalon. Actually he just wanted to be hugged by her, because he knew that she is afraid of ghosts. It was true that Mikan hugged him tightly as they stepped into the haunted house until Natsume have to tell her that she hugged him too tight that it's making him hard to breath. As expected, Mikan didn't win, but Natsume still bought her, her favorite howalon. Then they shared the large-sized box of howalon together. They were very happy. They spend the day playing and having fun. As the time went by the sky has turned dark and the moon has shown up but they are still at the theme park.

"It's already dark. I wonder how long we were here. Ne Natsume, where are we going? Isn't it time for us to go home?"

Natsume keeps his mouth shut. He walks in front of Mikan still holding her hand; not letting her go. He led the way in the dark and cold night. He stays silent for the time. While Mikan can't keep still; thinking what does Natsume wants to do here?

_Where is he heading to? It's dark here and the weather seems to be cold. Anyway where are we? It's so dark that I can't see anything. How can Natsume even find a way to be here?_

He stopped but still holding Mikan's hand tightly as if he's never going to let go of it.

"Finally we're here. Now we're all alone. If there is too much crowd we won't be able to see it clearly."

"Huh? Natsume where are we?"

"Keep quiet. You'll see." He put a finger on his lip as a sign to keep quite.  
_Why do I have to keep quiet? What is he trying to do at in dark place…? Wait, he's not trying to do something weird right? I know we're dating but this is too sudden! I must say something. I have to ask him!_

* * *

Sudden explosions were heard up in the cold night sky, colorful of lights came into view.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

"It has started." Natsume stares up to the sky. "Beautiful is it?"

"Fire… crackers?"

"Yup! Do you still remember when we were seven we were playing around at the playground right? It was during night; we were playing happily together in the playground. Then you suddenly take about firecrackers, how you wanted to see the festival. At that time I told you that I can take you there right away, but you said that it will be dangerous for little kids to go there by themselves." He stopped for a while taking his breath.  
"At that time I made a promise that when I'm big enough to take care of you, we would see the firecracker festival together." He looks into deeply into her beautiful caramel eyes.

Mikan still can't believe that Natsume would keep his words but more important he even remembers her wish when they were little. She feel happy to know that she was always in Natsume's mind but at the same time she feel sad that she doesn't notice about this before not until now. She feels a warm hand is on her face. She is shock that Natsume is wiping away her tears that are running down her face. She didn't even notice that she is crying.

"Don't cry. You don't have to feel sad for not noticing that I was always thinking about you." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Eh? Ho…w… How do you know?" She is so surprise that her jaw is wide open.

"Hehehe, so I was right." He sticks his tongue out.

_I can't even believe I hit the jackpot either. I was just guessing but seeing her face troll face like that then, it only means my guess was right._

"Wh… What… How did you know? Do you have a mind reading power or something like that? Ne, Natsume?"

"Who knows? Maybe."

* * *

As the sound of explosion from the firecrackers keep on coming, the sky was filled with bright and beautiful colors. It was so wonderful.

Natsume turn to face Mikan which she is just beside him. His eyes stared at her beautiful brown hair as if it is shining under the light of the moon. Then he stared into her eyes. Mikan noticed that Natsume is staring at her so she turned to face him. She saw that Natsume was staring at her lip. His face comes closer to her. Mikan tried to back away but she was frozen when Natsume holds her waist as he comes closer. Mikan still trying to get his hand of off her, but it's too late. His lip was already touched her lip. Mikan neither move nor breathe. She just stood there. After a few seconds, he let go of Mikan but still hugging her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Mi…kan… Mikan." He said with a low voice.  
Mikan didn't understand what he meant so she looks at him looking puzzled. After being kissed by him, Mikan has become silent as if she has become a dumb person.

_Huh? She didn't shock? I just said her name. Maybe she didn't hear me._

"I said I'm sorry!" He looks at Mikan, still the same as a dumb person. He can't take it anymore. He whispers at Mikan's ear, telling her that if she is still daydreaming then he is going to kiss her again. But the second kiss will be different from the first one. Aware of the danger that was coming Mikan immediately comes back to reality. She is aware that Natsume would surely kiss her back anytime so she steps back a little.

"Listen I'm going to say this once. I know I'm not a romantic person. I even call my girl strawberry print, stupid, idiot and lots more. The same goes to you. You call me a pervert and fox eye and Mr. Short Eyebrows, but I never really mad when you call me like that. I was happy actually because I can talk with you even if it's not in a good communication way of talking. Because I don't know how to make conversation with you so I always start with pissing you off. I never really want to make you mad. Sorry."

"Natsume… Wow! Even though you said you're not good in communication but you're not bad yourself. Did you know, you just said something that only a person whose good at communicating would say?" Mikan grinned at him.

"Wha… Whatever." He was slightly blush when she compliment him.

"Natsume, I wonder why. Why can't you call me by my name?"

"… It's not what you think… It's just when I wanted to call you by your name, I feel like…"

"Feel like what Natsume?"

"I feel embarrass because I never really call any girl using their name. It feels kind of weird"

_But I've said you name before. And I even practice on calling your name normally this morning but it's not working._

"So you can't say my name. Oh, that's why. Well that's okay." Mikan turn around and let out a small sigh, but Natsume's sharp ear can catch it. She walks slowly away from him because wanted sometime. Natsume didn't want her to think poorly of him so he let out his ego and call her name.

"Mi…kan…" _Still low. She won't hear me._

"Mikan." _Louder. Louder! So she can hear you!_

"Mikan! I Hyuuga Natsume, from now on I will call you by your name. I will try my best to be a romantic person. I don't want to make you sad. Why? It's because I LOVE YOU from the bottom of my heart! And I won't let you go!" Natsume said it out loud. Mikan spun around once she heard someone was calling her name. Natsume came walking to Mikan. He grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry for all I've done. Will you forgive me Mikan?"

"Uh.. Yes I forgive you. Now can you please let go of me?"

"What? Where do you want to go? Are you mad at me? Are you sulking?" Natsume asked lots of question, afraid if Mikan still hasn't forgive him.

"No. Umm, do I really have to answer? I just wanted to go to the…toilet. I wanted to go there for a while because I can't hold it anymore."

"Wha-WHAT?! You… You just wanted to go to the toilet…? Umm, Okay. Yeah fine. Let me take you there."

_Sigh, I really wonder if she heard what I just said to her. Well never mind. I don't want to embarrass myself again._

After Mikan had finished using the toilet, they head home. She did ask him what he was screaming just now but Natsume just stay silent. But then he starts calling her polka. It seems that he is embarrassed even though Mikan know nothing.


End file.
